Last Battle
by Koiwasenso
Summary: Après la mort de son frère, Ace se réveille dans un ancien tribunal en compagnie de sept autres personnes. Chacun ayant commis un crime, ils devront se juger entre eux pour expier leurs péchés. " L'heure du jugement a sonné ! " UA de Judge avec des personnages de One Piece !


Bonjour à tous ~

Je vous retrouve pour ma nouvelle fiction, Last Battle !

Il s'agit donc de personnages de One Piece qui se retrouvent dans le terrible tribunal de Judge de Yoshiki Tonogai ! J'ai une vrai passion pour tout ce que fait ce gars, même s'il fait des scénario très ressemblant, il arrive toujours à surprendre ! Quand j'ai finis Judge je suis resté cinq bonne minutes la bouche ouverte à cause de la fin ^^'. C'est pourquoi je conseille à tout le monde d'aller lire Doubt et Judge, ça vaut vraiment le coup !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait une après-midi qu'Ace suivait son frère et sa copine pour les courses de Noël. Les boutiques et les rues étaient bondé de monde et le froid ainsi que le ciel gris ne semblait pas troubler leur bonne humeur. Il trainait les pieds et soupirait, il avait l'impression que cette journée ne prendrait jamais fin.

" _Allez, arrête de soupirer et souris ! Tu vas finir par nous déprimer !_ "

Ace leva les yeux du sol et fixa son frère qui avait passé un bras autour de sa compagne. Ace l'enviait beaucoup. Même si le brun avait un an de plus que lui, c'était toujours Sanji qui avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Il était le petit prodige de la famille, intelligent, bon en sport, avait un physique plutôt avantageux et surtout à ses côtés se trouvait celle qu'Ace aimait depuis qu'il était petit. Robin était leur amie d'enfance, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments quand Sanji lui avait appris qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple. Ace n'avait jamais osé dire à Robin ses sentiments, il ne voulait causer de problèmes dans la vie amoureuse de son frère.

" _Je pense que je vais rentrer._ "

" _Pourquoi __? Tu as quelque chose à faire ?_ "

" _Non pas spécialement_ "

"_ Alors reste, c'est mieux que d'être enfermé à lire des mangas, non ?_ "

Ace soupira et couvrit sa bouche avec son écharpe. Le froid lui piquait les lévres. Cette journée était vraiment déprimante.

" _Si tu le dit_ ... "

Sanji ricana et passa une main autour de la taille de Robin.

" _Si tu es jaloux tu n'as qu'à te trouver une copine. On pourra faire des sorties à quatre !_ "

Ace ne répondit pas et continua à les suivre. Il n'avait pas envie d'une autre fille que Robin et cet idiot l'encourageait à trouver l'âme sœur. C'était pire que de la torture !

Après quelques magasins, Sanji dut partir au travail laissant Ace et Robin continuer seuls leurs achats.

" _Dit moi, tu penses que Sanji aimerait celui-là ?_ "

Robin lui montra un t-shirt assez simple noir avec écrit " Mellorine " dessus en bleu.

" _Oui, je pense, il adore cette marque._ "

Robin lui sourit, le faisant légèrement rougir. Merde, ce qu'elle était belle...

" _Mais tous les ans tu nous en fais, alors pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide, maintenant ?_ "

" _Eh bien... Je voulais juste avoir ton avis !_ " Son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage.

" _Très bien..._ "

Il ne voulait pas pousser le sujet trop loin, savant pertinemment où cela mènerait.

" _Je voulais te demander depuis un moment ... Qu'est-ce que cela t'a fait quand Sanji et moi nous t'avons annoncé que nous étions ensemble __? _"

" _J'étais surpris. On se connait depuis qu'on est petit, j'ai pensé que c'était un peu tard pour découvrir vos sentiments..._ "

" _Moi aussi j'ai pensé ça. Sanji aussi, j'imagi_ne. "

" _Je suis vraiment jaloux, tu sais ... J'aimerais pouvoir dire " Je t'aime " à quelqu'un aussi._ "

"_ Il y a une personne à qui tu penses ?_ " La curiosité de Robin avait pris le dessus. Ça serait vraiment intéressant de savoir quel genre de fille pouvait voler le cœur d'Ace.

" _Je ne te dirais pas_ _!_ " Il lui tira la langue et commença à rire.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, elle se mit à rire aussi. Ace n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments et encore moins quand cela concerne l'amour !

" _Promet moi de me le dire en première si ça devient sérieux._ "

"_ D'accord, mais je pense que ça ne va pas se faire._ "

" _Oh ?_ "

" _En fait , elle est déjà prise ..._ "

" _Je suis désolée._ "

" _Héé, ça sert à rien de t'excuser, tu sais, t'y es pour rien !_ "

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ria d'un air embarrassé.

" _Il commence à se faire tard, je dois partir !_ "

Robin se leva du banc où ils s'étaient assis et lui lança un petit paquet.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ "

" _Ton cadeau de noël en avance ! On ne se verra pas demain alors je te le donne maintenant ! A plus !_ "

Ace le rangea dans sa poche et fit signe à Robin qui s'éloignait.

Il se leva en se retournant pour ramasser son sac qu'il avait posé à coté de lui. Le brun aperçut le portable de Robin à la place où elle était assise. Il mit son sac sur son épaule et prit le téléphone oublié. Elle reçut un appel au même moment. C'était Sanji. Il décrocha.

" _Allô, Sanji ?_ "

" _Ace ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui répond ? Où est Robin ?_ "

" _Elle vient de partir, elle a oublié son portable._ "

" _Je vois, tu me le donneras ce soir, je lui rendrais demain._ "

" _Oui... Ah, au fait, elle m'a laissé un message pour toi._ "

"_ Lequel ?_ "

" _Elle veut décaler votre rendez-vous de demain d'une heure_. "

" _Message reçu ! A ce soir !_ "

Il raccrocha sans même laisser à Ace le temps de répondre. Il rangea le portable dans sa poche et prit la route de chez lui. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais la jalousie avait pris le dessus pour cette fois. Et puis ce n'était pas si grave. C'était juste un petit mensonge, il pourrait dire qu'il avait juste mal compris ce que Robin lui avait dit.

* * *

Sanji sortait tout juste de son travail, il était épuisé de sa journée et il voulait juste rejoindre Robin pour enfin décompresser. La vieille peau, qu'était son boss, le faisait trimer comme un fou et il devrait la supporter encore longtemps pour pouvoir financer ses études. Il mit ses écouteurs et s'avança vers la route, ne faisant pas attention au camion qui fonçait sur lui à toute vitesse.

* * *

Ace marchait tranquillement dans la rue, il se sentait atrocement seul parmi les dizaines de couples autour de lui.

" _J'en ai marre du célibat_ " Pensa-t-il.

Il espérait que Robin soit là. Il voulait lui dire ses sentiments. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Peu importe s'il se prenait un râteau, au moins il n'aurait plus à garder ça pour lui. Il l'aperçut entre quelques passants et continua son chemin vers elle.

" _Robin !_ "

Il s'arrêta net quand elle se tourna vers lui en pleurs.

" _Qu'est-ce..._ "

" _Sanji... Il a eu un accident... Il est mort !_ "

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait à lui. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Le brun, encore choqué, n'arrivait pas penser correctement. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Ace sentait lentement monter la culpabilité.

_Pourquoi... Il a fallu que cela arrive maintenant... A cause de moi..._

_Putain de menteur._

* * *

Voila, aucune action pour l'instant mais sa va changer au deuxième, je vous rassure !

J'ai beaucoup copié l'histoire mais c'est seulement pour le début, je compte faire bien pire que dans le manga ^^.

Beta lectrice: Deathgothika

Bye ~


End file.
